Monster Gift
by AnOldSturmgewehr
Summary: Luna finds a perfect birthday gift for her boyfriend. His body grows larger and becomes a gift for Luna. Story features male muscle growth, height growth, unrealistic sex (M/F), cum inflation and body modification.
1. Monster Gift: Chapter 1

Hi, it's my first story and I hope you'll like it. Apology for any gramatic errors.

Monster Gift: Chapter 1  
Birthday Behemoth

Story contains:

Lemons (F/M)  
Large Muscle Growth  
Height Grow  
Body modification  
Stomach Bulge  
Unrealistic Human Biology

Don't like don't read ^w^

It was 11 PM. A girl named Luna was wandering through park in her city. She was a 21 years old, 5,57 ft (around 170 centimeters) tall beauty of a girl. She had a nice slim figure, lovely round and gorgeous butt and cute small B size breasts that had perfect shape. She had the most beautiful face with bright blue face and long white hair which looked wonderful with her pale skin. Not too pale but the good tone. It was her boyfriend's birthday tomorrow and she still didn't have a proper gift for him. She only bought a bunny suit like the one from Playboy Magazine for herself because she knew he likes them. Hell, he told her multiple times that he'd love to see Luna in one.  
"We talk about so much stuff" she told to herself and chuckled slightly.  
She also bought him a gift card for their favorite video game they loved to play together but she wasn't sure if it's enough.  
While she was walking through the beautiful trees in almost full dark she looked at the lovely sky full of stars. Luna saw that one of them is moving slowly. It was shining in a bright blue light. It was moving faster and faster untill she realised that it was a shooting star. It looked so wonderful, so beautiful. But it kept coming and Luna noticed that it was falling right at her. She got scared and started to run. She didn't want to die before her lover could see her in the suit she so wanted him to see!  
After around 10 minutes of intense running she finally stopped and supported herself against a tree. She tought to herself that she has good condition but it could be better.  
Luna looked at the sky and saw the shooting star falling closer and closer the ground. Eventually it hit the ground. She didn't hear any loud noise but saw bright blue flash around 300 meters away from her. She stood there for a while and then decided to investigate.  
As she reached the place she found the falling object in a small water pond. It was shining so beautifully! Emanating in a splendid bright blue light. After a short while of thinking, she reached for it and grabbed this 'huge' shooting star she was so afraid off burned down while falling and was now the size of a small stone. It was still shining though not as much. She tought to herself that her lover will be very happy when he'll be given a shooting star from her precious girl. Luna blushed as she tought about it.

-Around 1 hour later-

Luna entered their apartment.  
She put her white hoddie on the hook and put off her shoes. She was wearing a black shirt revealing her shoulders and bright blue jeans shorts.  
Luna went to the kitchen where she put the bunny suit and gift card. She proceeded to put the shooting star in a glass filled with water and watched in awe as it shined.  
"Finally home, Loony" Luna heard from behind her back. It was Lux, her boyfriend. He loved to call her that. She turned around with a lovely, pure and innocent smile that Lux loved seeing.  
Lux was slightly taller than her, at 5,7 ft (175 cms). He too had naturally white hair which were rare in the year 2034. He was also 7 months older and also had blue eyes though not as bright as Luna's. Luna loved his look but she loved his character even more. He was funny and caring. Loved to have a good time and play with Luna. She tought this he was slightly immature but in a good way. In fact she was thinking the same about herself. She was just like him.  
Luna blushed and approached Lux slowly and then hugged him as they always do. They loved each other so much. They first met when they were still kids and it was a love from the first sight.  
"So warm" Luna murmured silently,  
"So soft" to which Lux repplied happily.  
After a while of embracing each other, Luna moved her head off his shoulder and looked at him, blushing slightly.  
"Happy birtday" She whispered and kissed him deeply. Every time their lips met, she was the happiest girl on Earth. And probably in the whole world.  
"I've got you something. Go to living room and wait there for me with your eyes closed."  
Lux smiled and nodded then did what his lover told him to. He went to the living room and sat on their bed.  
After about 5 minutes, Lux heard Luna saying:  
"You can open your eyes"  
And when he did, he saw Luna standing in front of him wearing a bunny suit. Lovely long legs covered in dark transparent thighs, one hidden behind the other one. Higher up, there was Luna's lovely torso in a black suit, revealing her shoulders, her arms crossed behind her back. Then there was her head. She put a black choker on her neck and was wearing lovely black bunny ears. She was blushing in such a cute way.  
"I-I-I tought you'd like to see me like this..." Luna murmured, blushing even more.  
"And I do, Loony, you look so cute"  
"You're silly" Luna said with a slight chuckle.  
They embraced each other again. After about 10 minutes of hugging and kissing Luna reminded herself of the rest of his gift.  
"There's something for you in the kitchen." She said softly. "Have a look at it."  
Lux complied and gave her a headpat then slowly stood up and walked over to kitchen. Luna loved getting headpats from him.  
Lux entered the kitchen and looked around. He noticed something laying on the table. He approached it. It was a gift card. He looked at it and tought to himself  
"100,000 in-game money. I'm rich!" He smiled and then looked at a glass filled with black liquid that was standing next to it.  
-The glass that earlier had a remaining part of a shooting star inside it-  
He tought that his darling bought some expensive alcohol for him and took a sip.  
It tasted so good. So sweet and warm. Lux emptied the glass and drank all of this amazing black drink. He returned to Luna in the living room. She was laying on their bed holding her right leg upward. She must've been adoring her lovely legs, Lux tought to himself.  
Luna looked at him with a smile  
"You'll buy the weapon stash that you wanted" she said  
"No. We'll buy the weapon stash that we wanted" he replied with a smile  
"Also, this drink you've got me. It was tasty as hell. Never drank anything as good!"  
"Drink? What drink?"  
"The one you put next to the gift card."  
Luna realised that it was where she put the glass with the fragment of shooting star.  
"I didn't buy you any drink, Lux..."  
"No? Then what was it...?" Lux said and felt something weird.  
Suddenly his heart was pierced by a sharp pain. It felt like he was stabbed by a sword that was at least 1000 degrees hot. As suddenly as pain appeared, it left him. Lux felt a warm sensation filling his heart, then chest and eventually rest of his body. It was like nothing he ever felt. It was warm and nice, very pleasurable.  
"Lux...?" Luna said softly, visibly worried about her lover.  
Suddenly, Lux felt the pain returning but this time, it was all over his body and not as sharp.  
Lux looked down and saw that floor was slightly further down than usual.  
He was growing. Fast.  
His whole body becoming larger, his limbs longer. His torso and head were growing aswell, keeping his body in good proportions. He was growing taller and taller. Luna stared at him in shock.  
Suddenly, Lux started to feel something else. Pleasure. It was growing more powerful every second, he quickly forgot about the pain. He felt the pleasure filling his entire body. It was oddly erotic. He felt his muscles twiching all over his body. His body filling with more muscles and mass. His clothes were becoming tighter and tighter, his skin pressing hard against it and stretching itself so taut.  
His muscles were outlining his clothes. He and Luna could see the outline of biceps growing inside his shirt. His arms getting more and more muscular. Eventually his shirt gave up, ripping and tearing to shreds. His biceps were looking like there was a basketball in each. His arms were much thicker than they were before. Weird thing is, there were no vains visible on his smooth skin. His pecs were massive. They were standing few inches away from his chest with widened greatly. His waist widened a lot aswell. He was happy that he wasn't looking like these freaks with tiny waists under massive chests. Then he saw his massive abs and his astonishing 6 pack.  
His massive calves stretching his pants wide and his thighs doing the same even more.  
But he kept on growing. Rapidly. He was also still getting taller.  
*Riiiiiiiiiip* and his pants ended up ripping to shreds just like his shirt did. He was now standing only in his boxer shorts.  
There was a large bulge inside them, Luna looked at it with mixed feelings. She could only imagine what was inside.  
Lux kept growing, his skin and body so taut and his muscles so full. He felt like the balloon seconds before it pops, but he never popped. And unlike balloons, he wasn't filled with air. He was filled with muscles, mass.  
He kept on growing and growing. He felt intense pleasure and pressure building inside his manhood.  
It was growing aswell. Rapidly.  
*RIIIIIIIP*  
His boxer shorts gave up. It was inevitable. They simply couldn't maintain such member.  
And what a member it was.  
Long, thick. And oozing with pre.  
After what felt like eternity for Lux, the weird feelings left him and he stopped growing. He was big. No not big, huge. No, he was monstrous.  
He was now 11,5 feet (around 3,5 meters) tall.  
His arms were at least 5 times thicker than before. His biceps were three or four times the size of a basketball. His pecs massive, far larger than pillows that Luna was laying on. His chest must've been 1,5 meters (almost 5 ft) wide, or even more! His calves were massive, twice or triple the size of a basketball. And his thighs, slightly larger than his biceps. He had a stunning iron 10 pack filled with massive abs. His waist was massive too. He had a thick neck and large, proportional head. Lux looked down and saw a beautiful monstrocity that was now his cock.  
It was 2,6 ft (80 cms) long and 25 cms (0,8 ft) in diameter. Fully erect. Then, there were his massive balls, the size of basketball.  
It was monstrous. -He- was monstrous.  
Luna stared at Lux. She wasn't sure what she was feeling. Shock? Fear? Awe? Probably all of it.  
"L-Lux...?" She said slowly and silently.  
"Luna, I feel...Great" He answered. "In fact, I feel better than ever. Just look at me!" He started flexing his massive muscles. "Whatever that drink was, it was the best gift I could've ever got! Thank you so much, Luna!" Lux looked at his beautiful girl, laying there, she looked so tiny, so fragile. He felt an urge. An urge too strong to be denied.  
He looked her straight in the eyes and smiled devilishly. His cock throbbed.  
He slowly approached Luna who was laying on the bed. She crawled backwards a little.  
"I'm happy that you're feeling good but...Shouldn't you put something on?" She said blushing.  
"There's nothing that would fit. Besides...Clothes would only disturb us now.  
He put his hands on the bed on each side of Luna and leaned over her.  
"B...But Lux...-"  
"No buts, Luna" He interrupted and carresed her face. "I don't want to ruin this lovely suit. Please, take it off" He said in such a manner she couldn't refuse. And even if she tried to, there was no chance. He was twice the size of her!  
Luna quickly undressed. Again, she was laying on their bed while Lux was standing tall over her.  
Lux grabbed her thigs. His hands were big enough to cover entirety of her thigh. He spread them apart with brute force. He was so strong.  
"I don't think I can-" Luna said but was interrupted by Lux. "Then don't think. Don't worry, Luna." He moved his face towards her beautiful, shaven womanhood. Lux moved his mouth closer and looked Luna in the eyes which she answered to looking into his.  
He opened his mouth and let out his massive tongue. It was as wide as Luna's 10 fingers. He licked her lower lips and Luna let out a loud moan.  
Lux rubbed her clit with his tongue, making circles around it. It sent shivers down Luna's spine. She grabbed into the bed sheets to have anything to hold.  
Lux was licking her pussy now. He was doing it slow firstly but then sped up to much faster pace. Luna was moaning at this stimulation. Her nipples became erected and she started to grope her petite, perfectly shaped breasts.  
After few minutes, Luna felt pressure down her body. Lux was pressing his massive tongue against her vagina's lip.  
"Lu-" she tried to speak but was interrupted by a loud pop as Lux successfully pushed his tongue inside his lover's love hole. She groaned loud, being spread so wide by Lux's wide tongue.  
He pushed his tongue deeper and deeper inside his girl. She was moaning loudly. Not only from pleasure but from pain too. The pain was stronger than pleasure and Luna started to sob tears.  
Lux didn't want to hurt his girlfriend so he moved his tongue back a little. He started to swing his tongue around inside Luna's cunt, licking her inner walls to comfort her.  
It seems it worked. Luna blushed.  
Lux started to push his tongue deeper again while still licking her insides. Pain started to fade away slowly as Luna was becoming more and more aroused by her monster lover.  
"Lux..." Luna moaned and began to stroke his head as he was penetrating her with his tongue.  
"Your...tongue is longer than-AH!" She growled as Lux pushed his full length down her hole. He knew what she wanted to say and he knew it was true. His tongue was now 15 inches (38 cms) long.  
With such brute force that Lux now possessed, he quickly pushed through her now wide cervix and into her womb. He was licking it from the inside.  
It felt amazing for both of them. Luna tasted so good for Lux. And Luna was loving having her womb licked from the inside. His tongue was all over her inside. That was enough to push her over the edge. A powerful orgasm ripped through her body. She never felt anything like this before, she hadn't even imagined something like this was possible. Luna moaned and whimpered. Lux noticed that and didn't stop licking her insides. Instead, he became even more aggresive. He kept licking Luna's womb, his tongue twiching, squirming inside her, elongating her orgasm. After 5 minutes of constant orgasm, Luna was so tired. It was becoming too much for her to continue.  
"L-Lux..." She moaned "Please...You can...stop now...It's too much for me..."  
Lux turned his eyes from her pussy and looked at her with a devious intent in his beautiful eyes.  
He kept licking her womb but he started to push his tongue up, higher and higher.  
"Ah...N...Noo..." Luna whimpered. Lux kept going and eventually Luna saw a small bulge on her belly, right under her navel. It was Lux's tongue, distending her stomach.  
"Hurts...Hurts..." Luna was whimpering "Please, L-Lux...Stop it"  
It did indeed hurt but that wasn't the main issue. The pleasure was so intense and Luna was so tired. She couldn't keep going like this. But she loved the pleasure that her behemoth boyfriend was giving her. She ceased to protest and began moaning even louder. She reached her orgasm again. She screamed "LUX!" and came all over Lux's face. Her head fell down but he kept going. She slightly raised her head and looked at Lux. *He must be smiling" she tought.  
Suddenly, she felt movement in her womb ceasing. Lux's tongue backed off but remained in her cunt. Still twirling, like it was seeking something. It blasted itself into her womb again, extremely tongue was carressing her womb. And then she felt it: His tongue reached her fallopian tube. "No! Please, don't!" Luna protested. She knew that it couldn't stop Lux. Actually, the fact that she was so defenseless and at the mercy of her beast of a lover was making her even hornier.  
He plunged his tongue into her tube. It was so painful. That part of Luna's body wasn't made for this purpose yet she started to feel so good. Lux started tongue-fucking it. Faster and faster. Luna was smashed with a powerful orgasm again as she was moaning. Lux wasn't satisfied though. He pushed his tongue all the way into her ovary. He filled all of it with his massive tongue. Luna orgasmed again, immedietaly. She realised how tiny her vagina was. How tiny herself she was.  
Lux was twiching his tongue inside and pulled back, then did the same with the second tube and second ovary.  
After Luna orgasmed two more times, she moved back to her womb, where he kept tongue-fucking her and licking the back of her womb at the same time. After Luna's 20th orgasm ended. Lux slowly withdrew his tongue from his girl. It made a wet "pop" as it left her twiching, slightly gaped pussy.  
Luna was laying flat on her back, arms limp from all the pleasure and pain she experienced. She was so exhausted.  
"It was a very nice hour of tasting you, Loony. Did you enjoy it?" Lux said with a smirk while he still held her legs wide.  
"H...Hour?" Luna murmured weakly "It felt like eternity." She was panting so hard.  
"You didn't say no" Lux said and chuckled. "Now it's time for the main point" He said as he stood up, his long, fat monster cock hanging while Lux still held Luna's legs hostage.  
Luna stared with horror and anticipation.

-  
So that was it for the first chapter. Hope you liked it. I will continue writing this story as I really enjoyed it. Next chapter will contain more sex and ravaging of Luna's body.


	2. Monster Gift: Chapter 2

Monster Gift: Chapter 2: Memorable Night

Luna was laying flat on her back, arms limp from all the pleasure and pain she experienced. She was so exhausted.  
"It was a very nice hour of tasting you, Loony. Did you enjoy it?" Lux said with a smirk while he still held her legs wide.  
"H...Hour?" Luna murmured weakly "It felt like eternity." She was panting so hard.  
"You didn't say no" Lux said and chuckled. "Now it's time for the main point" He said as he stood up, his long, fat monster cock hanging while Lux still held Luna's legs hostage.  
Luna stared with horror and anticipation.

"Lux please, I'm so tired." Luna whispered softly  
"I'll work for us both then, love." Lux answered with a grin.  
He dragged her closer to him. She was still laying on bed but closer to the edge, her legs held high by her beloved monster.  
Lux spread Luna's legs wider. There was no resistance. She was so weak after her previous over stimulation, and even if she wasn't, she was no match for his strength.  
Lux leaned over her, putting his inhuman cock to rest on her belly. As it lays on Luna's body, it reaches to her breasts.  
"Lux, it's too big...You'll rip me apart..." Luna says with a tired voice.  
"I wouldn't hurt you, Loony. You'll be begging for more." He answered and moved his member down. It was now pressing hard against Luna's pussy.  
The pressure was immense. Luna let out a silent moan of pleasure.  
*It's impossible to fit!* She tought to herself. Lux's cock was as wide as her thigh.  
The pressure was growing more and more powerful. Luna was certain Lux was doing this only to prepare her. With his strength, he could just force his way in.  
And eventually he did. Head of his cock entered Luna's cunt, spreading her beyond her limits.  
"AH!" Luna groaned as pain pierced her. It was unbearable, being streched so wide. She whimpered and her legs started to twich uncontrollably, her feet shaking like crazy. Still, Lux held a firm hold over her limbs. Luna grabbed into the sheets again, she was in desperate need to hold anything.  
Lux looked at Luna. Her moaning turned him on even more.  
"You're so cute..." he said and then growled as he pushed few inches deeper inside his girl.  
Luna looked down and saw a large bulge on her stomach. Lux's monster cock forced her belly to distend to accomodate it. Luna clenched her teeth and tried not to scream.  
The pain...She wanted it to go away. But at the back of her head, in dark depths of her mind there was a new feeling slowly raising. She had no idea what it is but as time passed by, the tought of her being unable to do anything while her body is ravaged by her lover was becoming more and more appealing.  
Luna let out a loud groan as Lux pushed few inches deeper. Her tiny cunt being stretched far beyond her limits, her entire inner surface being rammed with Lux's manhood.  
She felt a way of pleasure over her body, pushing her closer and closer to another orgasm. Lux noticed it by her blush and bulled back slowly. Head of his gigantic member remained in Luna's quivering, abused slit. He pushed back in, extremely fast, and even deeper. He was now 10 inches inside his girlfriend, her stomach distending and bulging. Luna couldn't hold back anymore and a powerful orgasm ripped through her. She realised what was the feeling she was starting to feel. It was pleasure. Sure, it was shadowed by the intense pain she was feeling, but at least it was slightly compensating her for it.  
Lux started to thrust his cock in and out of Luna. Each time he left the head of his cock in and then pushed back in with inhuman speed and force, deeper than the thrust before.  
With each thrust, Luna's belly bulged and expanded. Unbearable pain mixed with small but growing pleasure causing the poor girl to scream, moan and groan.  
"S-S...Stop..." She begged. Her voice was so silent. Lux didn't hear it, or didn't care. He knew better what his Loony wanted, and her moans were only making him more sure.  
Ramming his cock back and forth, deeper and deeper, he reached Luna's cervix. Lux was looking at Luna's distended belly. He was looking at it with a devilish smile. He was proud of how he was fucking her. Reaching so deep inside her without any effort. He wasn't even using half of his mighty penis.  
Luna screamed in pain as Lux hit her cervix.  
"I-I had enough...Please..."  
"But I hadn't" Lux silenced Luna and looked her in the eyes.  
He was so brutish with her. He was always so caring. When they had sex before, she would always become shy and submissive and he would treat her like princess. But now Lux seemed to only focus on his own pleasure. No, Luna told herself that he loves her more than himself. He just wants her to feel good. Pleasure that he was giving her was still growing, now seeming only twice weaker than pain. Still, she loved him, but she wanted him to stop.  
But Lux was far from stopping.  
He thrusted again, hitting all her G-spots at once and entered her cervix, spreading it impossibly wide.  
Luna orgasmed again. Lux kept pumping in her, faster and faster, elongating the orgasm.  
10 minutes of Luna's moans of pain and pleasure passed and she finally felt the orgasm leaving her ravaged body.  
She looked at her behemoth boyfriend, holding her thighs with his massive hands. She was so tiny in his arms. She felt so weak...So good..."  
Lux kept pushing deeper and deeper. His thrusts so fast, hard and brutal.  
His fat cock stretching Luna's body painfully. Luna remembered they never had rough sex. Sometimes, Luna wanted to experiment with her body, asking Lux to insert objects inside her. But she was never pleasured with anything larger than bunch of ice cubes. And now she was being fucked by something the size of her leg.  
She was summoned back to reality as Lux pushed through her cervix into her womb.  
Luna couldn't hold herself together and orgasmed again. It was the most powerful orgasm she ever had. Her toes curled, she grabbed her head with her hands and let out the loudest scream.  
Lux kept thrusting. Destroying her love hole, smashing his monstrocity agaisnt the back of Luna's womb.  
Her belly so large, bulging, distended from the sheer size of Lux's pride.  
Luna's lips were opened wide but she kept her teeth clenched. Her eyes lost somewhere in the room.  
Lux kept fucking her senseless through her never ending, mind crushing orgasm. Her limbs went limp. She was just laying there, her mouth drooling, her nipples painfully erect, her clit swollen and her stomach distended, while her monstrous lover kept destroying her body.  
Minutes have passed and her orgasm wasn't leaving her body. The pain was now shadowed by all this pleasure. But Luna didn't want it anymore. No matter how good it felt, she was exhausted beyond any limit. Her mind wasn't able to form words and was focused on the pleasure. She was unwillingly making weird noises. Like muffled, interrupted moans that no human would ever do.  
After what felt like eternity, but was just 20 minutes, her orgasm slowly faded away. Her senses returned.  
"I...beg...you-" She tried to speak  
"For more?" Lux interrupted her again "My lusty Loony"  
"No..." Luna murmured and let out a loud groan as Lux pushed more of his cock inside her, shoving her womb higher up her body.  
Lux kept thrusting, smashing Luna's insides, ramming her womb. All her G-spots overstimulated, burned with pleasure. Her pussy stretched painfully wide.  
Luna was in so much pain. And even more pleasure. She was fighting with her own mind.  
Her mind begged it to stop, to get this long needed rest. Her body loosing itself in the abyss of pleasure, begging to be filled with more of her lover's sweet, never ending love.  
"ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah" Luna moaned. Her voice slowly changin from that of a hurt animal to a sex-crazed maniac. Were her senses and logic leaving her again?  
She loved the pain she was in. Loved the pleasure she felt. Loved the cruel ordeal she was forced t o endure.  
Lux liked what he was hearing. His fucktoy succumbing to his will.  
He loved her like nothing else. His lovely girl. His sweet cocksleeve. His sweet cumdumpster.  
Luna felt the warmth filling her body again. From her core, spreading all over her body like a tsunami.  
She orgasmed again. She wasn't counting the orgasms anymore, there was no point.  
She screamted in bliss, her body squirming, her aching, abused pussy quivering.  
Luna's mouth opened wildly, loud screams and moans were a music to Lux's ears. Luna's eyes rolled back, her tongue slipped out of her mouth. Her mind lost the fight with her body and she lost the will to resist.  
Luna's body was limp and weak, and Lux loved how vulnerable his mate was.  
He was smashing inside her like a maniac. Keeping her in this blissful orgasm.  
Each thrust of his massive member made a loud "pop" as it hit the back of her abused, aching womb.  
Eventually, Luna's orgasm left her, put the pleasure, oh the pleasure, luckily it was still there.  
"Mo-moreee..." Luna whimpered. Lux's love for her was growing, larger and larger. So was Luna's. She wished to be with him forever. She had no idea how real her wish was.  
"Yes, my love. I'll give it all to you" Lux groaned, pushing deeper, deeper, deeper...  
Luna was drooling. Her eyes rolled back again.  
"AHHH" she shouted. She got more than she wanted. WAY more.  
Lux's gargantuan balls slapped against Luna's poor, firm ass, as he plunged all of his 2,6 ft long shaft was now inside her, spreading her body impossibly. Her belly bulging, distended from the inhumanely huge member, her womb shoved up her body as it tried to get space to accomodate the gigantic member inside.  
Luna orgasmed again. He kept fucking her like an animal. She was reduced to a fucktoy. A lovely, precious fucktoy.  
The orgasm was unbearable for Luna. It was just too much. Much more powerful than anything she felt yet. She came. She kept squiriming, shaking, twitching. Her mind left her but she needed the source of all this pleasure to go away. She used all of her willpower to look at Lux, tears running down her face.  
"P-Please...Lux..I can't, you're tearing me apart."  
Silence, he kept fucking her senseless.  
"Pleasue-UGH-Sto-AGH!-too much..." She only whimpered.  
Lux kept thrusting, faster, harder, each thrust more brutish than the previous one.  
His cock started to throb.  
Suddenly, Luna's mind cleared again. Slightly. Only enough to understand what was going to happen.  
Lux was going to cum. Inside her.  
The room was filled with Luna's screams, moans, sounds of wet sex and Lux's shaft battering her womb.  
Lux thrusted for the last time, deeper than ever, with impossible force. Luna felt like her womb was hit with a hammer.  
Lux's throbbing cock deep inside her womb.  
He came. Hard.  
Luna was still in her orgasm but it only doubled in strength as Lux sprayed his love all over her insides.  
He kept cumming, pumping Luna full of cum.  
She was moaning and groaning. She was so ashamed of the voices she was letting out of her.  
Luna noticed that her already distended belly started to swell and expand even more.  
She was overflowing with Lux's cum.  
"Stop...I'm full..." She murmured weakly.  
Lux kept pumping her.  
Luna's ballooned belly was still growing from all the cum that was flowing inside her.  
Lux's cock was far too large to let any of the cum slip out.  
She just kept growing and Lux was looking at the poor girl with satisfaction.  
"So...full...too...much" Luna moaned.  
Luna's belly was so taught. So full. It felt so painful yet so pleasurable.  
She loved both the pain and the pleasure. But she hated what was happening. She needed to rest.  
After eternity of pumping, that was barely 20 minutes in reality, Luna's belly stopped growing. Lux gave her everything he could. Every last drop of his body's essence.  
Luna was looking like she was heavily pregnant. Poor girl's belly was four times the size of a 9 month pregnant woman. Her stomach full of cum, unbearable pressure. Everything so taut, so tight.  
Lux pulled back his manhood from Luna's abused, stretched, ruined pussy, leaving it gaping, quivering, dripping streams of cum all over.  
He was amazed by the fact that he wasn't tired at all. His shaft still fully erect.  
Lux looked at the clock. Another hour has passed.  
"I'm so happy Luna. Your body is so perfect."  
Luna was gasping for air. She finally got the earned rest she desperately wanted.  
She smiled at Lux weakly.  
"I'm so tired...You fucked me so hard. So good..." She murmured.  
Lux looked at her huge belly and patted it with his massive hand.  
"I'm so full." Luna said softly. "It was awesome" she added with a silent chuckle.  
"It was." Lux replied happily, looking at his still fully erect cock. "How about some more..."

Lux kept fucking poor Luna for the entire night. Hour after hour. For him, it was 11 hours of pure bliss. For Luna, it was 11 hours of bliss and torture.

When Lux finished fucking his tiny girl, he looked at her swollen belly. It was even bigger than before. She was such a good fucktoy, such a good cumdumpster.  
Luna was just looking at him, panting, exhausted beyond any human limit.  
She loved him so much.  
Suddenly, Lux felt the familiar feeling again.  
He knew what it meant:  
He was growing again.  
Little did he know, it was more than just that.

So that was it for the chapter 2. Hopy you liked it . Chapter 3 on it's way.  
It will feature a monster transformation and more body modification.  
And of course, Luna's rest won't last for too long.


End file.
